


dearly beloved, I will burn

by paopufruittt



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bring tissues, F/M, Heavy Angst, Icarus and the sun AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paopufruittt/pseuds/paopufruittt
Summary: "did you know.. that the stars make wishes on you too?"----an Icarus and the Sun AU based off of the prompts"don’t ever let me go.”and“I can’t imagine my life without you in it anymore.”
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	dearly beloved, I will burn

**Author's Note:**

> this story means the world to me, quite honestly. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed (and cried) bringing it to life~ ♡
> 
> my lovely, lovely friend @solariamoon also created fanart for this piece! please go show her some love ♡♡♡ [you can see it here~!](https://solariamoon.tumblr.com/post/618940881773395968/did-you-know-that-stars-make-wishes-on-you-too)

_“What are you?” he rasped, her image blinding and blurred. Wet droplets—rain?—fell from his eyes, as he blinked madly against the dazzling light. “_ Who _are y—”_

_A flaming hand reached out, all fire and brimstone blazing like the sun. But then he blinked again, and instead, that hand suddenly cradling his cheek was undeniably human. Her touch warm, like flickers of candlelight and summer breathed in her skin, tasting of sun-warmed seas, and he melted into that touch._

_Tears fell from his eyes. Silver and glittering in the white light at her back, she then filled his vision, blocking out the light. A cool shadow falling across his face, his gaze cleared, and at last he could see her with clarity. Watching, as her smile wavered, eyes softening as she beheld him. Her red-gold hair brushing his sweat-soaked brow as she leaned close. So so close, he swore he’d combust._

_Her breath brushed across the shell of his ear. Whispering, “I’m—”_

He gasps, lids flashing open. Lucifer raises a hand to his cheek, blinking back the wisps of those visions— _memories_ —from heavy eyes. A dark fan of lashes kissing his cheeks as he searches; remembering and reaching desperately for the tendrils of familiarity that linger, but it is like catching curls of dark smoke. Impossible, and that voice, that face, it is gone, nearly as quick as it came.

Instead, as remnants of slumber fall from his shoulders like a well-worn cloak, wakefulness comes in like the tide. And the tide is true, for he first feels the waves lapping against his sides before he hears them. Seafoam and warm, warm water caressing the bare skin of his legs and arms that rest in the damp, black sand. He hisses as the waves whisper in lullabies at first, before they touch him more, and blood wells in his mouth. Biting his lip and groaning, for that tender caress of gold-touched ocean brings with it salt within the slashes of his fresh wounds.

No. _Burns._

“Have you made a wish?”

Bolting upwards, Lucifer’s hands dig deep into the sand. His vision focusing in crystalline clarity—like the stars he flew against, glittering against the dark—at the sound of that voice. _Her_ voice.

Vermillion eyes are blown wide, blinking away the soft amber light. She stands thigh-deep in the water, hands clasped behind her as the ocean waves swell around her legs. Her back turned to him, bearing twin, crude scars running the length beside her spine; exposed skin touched by the sun through the sweeping back of her shimmery, golden gown. 

Salt and brine assaults his nose on a balmy wind. The horizon is endless, suspended in this moment at the edge of the world. Her body limned in the light of a star that stayed half-above the ocean’s waves. Drowning the perpetual sunset in light and shadows. Neither one nor the other, despite the dark burn of the stars and swathes of ebony gossamer high above.

One makes a wish on stars, do they not?

_He clutched at those burning, burning stars. Bloody tears dribbling from the corners of his eyes, cold space dragging at his limbs, heavy with exhaustion and yet, so determined. His hand forever outstretched, fingers barely reaching the expanse of light and fire that too, reached towards him with a phantom caress. Two hands forever cursed to never touch._

_He screamed her name. Begging, ash filling his mouth._

_And when she turns to him, she ignites. Her smile whisper-soft, and etched with sorrow. Pupils blown wide, glittering tears turning to steam as she pulls further away, crying out, “Lucifer,_ don’t— _”_

The sunset blurs in watery streaks of light, and suddenly, she’s no longer standing in the waves, but peering down at him. Her bottom lip drawn between her teeth, face half in shadow, yet she is too bright, too bright, too bright. And he looks anyway, entranced, like staring into the gilded sun itself. 

She smiles down at him, curiously, and eases to a crouch at his side. “Did you know the sun is also a star?”

His throat is parched, tasting of charred dust and cracked bloody and raw. Yet he’s a man compelled, rasping, “Is that so?”

He’s beside himself. His battered heart a maddening thing in his ribs, thrumming against broken and bruised ribs like a man starved of touch. The curl of the muscles in his abdomen scream as he sits up on his elbows; breath shudders through his split lips in shallow flutters; and he’s quite sure the rips and shreds of flesh on his back are staining the black sands with ichor. Lucifer’s under her spell. Despite all of this, his gaze is searching, incredulous in his disbelief.

And further still, he searches the broken, shattered glass of his memories for that hint of familiarity he feels singing in his cursed soul. _What a mess._

He doesn’t feel the silver brimming his eyes; doesn’t feel the pin-pricks as he furiously tries to shake them away. He only looks at her, and basks in her steady, comforting warmth like daybreak on the ocean blue. 

She looks at him softly. Gently, but yet, there’s something there. A thread of torn ribbon knotted around her heart, trailing down the line of her sun-kissed arm and to her ring finger, and through her outstretched hand, he swears it may be tied to his own hand. But he blinks, and that image is gone—leaving nothing but the watercolor blur of her instead. 

“And did you know.. that stars make wishes on you, too?” she asks, her knees sinking into the sand as she shifts to lay by his head. Her fingers—so delicate, so smoldering warm upon his skin—push him back gently. The waves whispering in tune to their own poetry and lullabies; there and back again. Stinging deep into the burns on his skin, and yet, still soothing in their song as they crash upon the shore.

But Lucifer groans, biting back his pain. “Then what did _you_ wish for?” he says, lying back at her probing, his head settling on her thighs. The painful, rippling sear of his back eases, just barely, as he rests looking up at her.

She hums, not answering. Her fingers carding through his silken, messed locks. “How do you know I’m a star?”

“How did you know my name?” he counters.

She _laughs_ , a lyrical, bell-like sound. It’s the most exquisite thing he’s ever heard. “Bold of you to assume I never have,” she answers with a smile. A flash of something dark, almost heavy, sad even. A hidden mark of her inner melancholy, or rather just the weight of his reality settling in on her fragile shoulders, he didn’t know. But all too soon, that flicker is gone like a candle flame snuffed out with desperation; her own desire to hide that raw, tender part of her. He sees it, and tucks it away into the paper shreds of his heart.

Her smile is replaced with remnants of sunlight on water, rippling and beautiful. Though the smoke of that candle’s flame still lingers. It is sorrow’s shadow that hides in the corners of her eyes like brimming tears; a darkness eclipsing a burnished sun. 

Without thinking, his hand reaches up with a burned, calloused finger, capturing a stray tear. He strains, exhaustion corded in his broken body. And that single tear curls into steam and dissipates as it falls, and his hand falls with it, strength ebbing from his tired bones.

“Why did you Fall?” she murmurs, _breaking._

Lucifer’s answer is simple. It always has been. “I wanted something _more_.”

_“This is insanity, Lucifer!”_

_Diavolo gripped his arm—violently, twisting—and spun him around. Worry etched in pinched brows, shadows reach their fingers towards the king of Devildom from the dark corners of the empty hall. His aura churning, dangerous and befitting of his crown. The fingers curled around the Avatar of Pride’s forearm bruising violets upon his flesh. But not in anger, not in rage._

_In desperation._

_The new king cupped Lucifer’s face, forcing him to look at him. Tawny orbs trembling, meeting cold, cold ebony flecked in crimson. The same color of her blood that day when—_

_“She looks just like her,” Lucifer gasped. Emotions flashed across his face. The loss of color in his cheeks, the watery depths of those eyes boring in glacial ice, and the tension burdened on his shoulders that had never quite left. Not since.._

_“That’s not possible,” Diavolo snapped, trying for reason. He shakes Lucifer’s shoulders, bracing him, holding him so some semblance of logic may wind its way into those broken parts of him. “I know they’re gone now, all of them, but you must listen to me. What you’re saying isn’t possible.”_

_“I don’t care,” Lucifer argued. He ripped himself free—a bleeding heartbeat and he’d stepped back, another and his demon form was unleashed. And another, he’s at the balcony’s rail, standing above the castle walls. Toeing the edge of the fall, stones crumbling beneath his feet. Four night-touched wings bristling, stretching to their full span beneath Hell’s own stars, however dark, however unreal. “I have to do this.”_

_And then he tipped backwards, and he falls. His wings caught the wind, and then he’s following that thread of gold until he’s heaven-bound for the stars._

The dark of his irises is almost gone. Faded in favor of ruby red, the same color of her hair, of her once-mortal blood, of the fire and flames that dance just beneath her skin. They’ve changed, just as she had, though perhaps, for the same reason as she. 

“I remember you.”

Her tears curl in soft wisps of steam, her skin burning, her lips trembling. “There you are,” she breathes, teeth catching on her bottom lip, holding back a sob.

The feathers of his wings molt, and turn to ash beneath her touch, her closeness. But she can’t pry herself away. Not when Lucifer looks up at her—at last—with clarity, with remembrance, with shimmering, undiluted, long-forgotten bliss. His hands frantic in their need to touch her, hold her, but she captures his palms, pressing featherlight kisses to bloodied fingertips. 

“Don’t ever let me go. Don’t leave me again,” Lucifer says. The salt of the sea lulling him, the waves cradling them both in this world suspended between the realms. He can only look at her. “ _Please._ I can’t imagine my life without you in it anymore. What’s left of it, anyway.”

“This isn’t you, Lucifer.” _He has to know._ “You’ll die,” she says solemnly.

“It’ll be beautiful, then, will it not?” He chuckles bitterly. That mouth she’d studied, had once before come to treasure as they kissed, and marvel in the words that fell from those lips, and bristle as they fought. That same smirk curls his mouth even now, though this time, it is velvet and seraphic. A remnant of a six-winged angel from long, long ago. “I’ll be with you. _Look at me_.. I’m dying as it is.” 

The Fall to heaven is a mighty one. A deadly one, but stunning in its tragedy of getting too close to the sun. A kaleidoscope of wishes and wants and desires left untouched just so she may catch a single, foolish man as he tumbles through empty space. A man she had once fallen in love with. All in the name to free himself of his millennia of burdens and pain—and the loss of everyone he’d held dear.

Including her, once upon a time.

And she asks, one last time, “Is that your final wish?” _You’ll see them again,_ left unsaid on her lips. 

Lucifer’s eyes grow heavy as his weight falls back on her completely, murmuring, “Y-yes.” His body giving out, a sigh leaving through parted lips in a final goodbye. 

“Then I’ll stay,” the Sun whispers sadly, pressing a lingering, searing kiss to his brow, “and you’ll _burn_.”


End file.
